Books are effective devices for teaching and entertaining children. Conventional children's books are constructed of a series of bound pages displaying text and images. Such books may be ineffective at thoroughly engaging children, as repeatedly flipping through pages may not hold a child's attention. Interactive books are one means of increasing engagement between children and books. Like conventional books, interactive books typically require repeated flipping of pages in order to reach the interactive material. A need exists for a book that requires complex interaction between the reader and the book in order to proceed through the written or illustrated material contained therein.